1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stator assemblies for two-pole dynamoelectric machines, and more particularly to a stator assembly for a two-pole, shaded pole motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional stator assemblies for two-pole dynamoelectric machines have comprised two field coils each embracing one or more stator core member poles or teeth. Two-pole stators, particularly those having salient pole pieces and in the smaller frame sizes, have been difficult to machine-wind by reason of the large span of the coils. For this reason, it has been common practice to prewind the coils for two-pole machines and to handplace them on the stator core member; however, in the particular case of salient pole machines, the prewound coils must be large enough to pass over the entire pole face and thus, require more magnet wire than would be required if the coils were directly wound on the shank portion of the pole pieces. Further, by reason of their large span, it has been necessary to press-back or form the end turns of two-pole windings away from the bore.
It is therefore desirable to provide a stator assembly for a two-pole dynamoelectric machine of the salient pole type in which the field coils can be wound directly on the shank portions of the pole pieces with conventional gun-type coil winding apparatus.